Talk:Saki/@comment-187.254.109.130-20161013183040/@comment-212.67.156.142-20161014112321
Magic Fencers ranged attacks always deal magical damage. Saki can shoot ~2 porjectiles in time Horace hits once (2x35=70 vs 81),and she deals 2x400 physical when Horace can deal 880 physical when melee or 615 magical when ranged. On top of that Horace has pretty great skill (attack x1,7 for 30s) when Saki's ability suck ass quite a bit - on top of that Horace is pretty strong duelist on her own (beating her in def stats as well - including MR), with great abilty of dealing magical damage on her melee hits, and could be CRd in the event to cost 17 vs Sakis base 16. Sure, when fighting trash (a lot of no-def enemies) having a lot of low damage projectiles is great (or when fighting grey flying gargoyles), but if you want the unit that you can place on the 2nd line and hope that it will deal damage MF for sure wins. If you have to use Ninjas just for the utility of having ranged unit in melee slot, then MF will most likely do the job as well. I cant see how one could say that Saki is better than any MF. Horace can deal 615 magical ranged damage every 81 frames. Despara (!) can deal 615 every 100 frames (and Despara has AS boost as all other witches deal their attacks every 116 frames). Even their skills are not so far from each other as Horace has ATK x1,7 and despara has ATK x1,9. (Sure, Despara is still clearly better with the skill init of 1 etc., but off skill Horace actually deal considerably more damage (!)) On top of that Horace can be basically Valkyrie when blocked (878 physical every 81 vs 660 every 60 of Thetis) with defensive stats that are pretty close to them - including MR. I cant see how anyone may think that MF are shitty (and that is how I can read "Saki > MF" as IMO Saki sucks quite a bit, is pretty 1-dimensional and quite often easy to replace, when MF are one of the most flexible units in the game). If you need to farm DCs for Saki (that is - you dont have enough DCs currently) I'd go for AWs over Saki any day. IMO AW priority is somewhere along Healer-Princess-Archer-MF (->Soldier/Heavy->Witch/Mage, with ninja being somewhere in the back of the list - especially as MF can work as decent Witch, Ninja or Duelist, filling all the roles pretty quickly. --- DMM 0 block of ninjas seems pretty great - you could place her on the actual frontline without having to worry about her dueling some pretty nasty stuff - being in the front of your frontline. Then (and only then) the fact that he takes a melee slot but is actually the ranged unit starts to make sense - you can then think of her like you would of archer that you can place in the middle of the road. "also the idea of a melle unit that has 0 block 100% of the time seems unappealing." For me idea of melee unit that has 0 block is super super amazing, as block of the ninjas was always a problem rather than useful feature. Some people whine about her having a lot of defensive stats that ranged units (0 block units) dont need. Sure, your backline healer doesn't, but if you place her way in front of your formation, then she will soak all ranged attacks of enemies coming your way (and you wont have any tank placed in range that could grab the attack priority off her). Now she maybe will not die to a random goblin archers (hopefully (but I feel that DEF from AFF would be more usefull for that - ATK+144 DEF+72 would be ideal, but it would make her pretty OP as attack scales really well with her anyway). To me at the moment (that is - with block of 1) Saki is melee archer that can be wrecked when something havier will come and kill her, when Magic Fencers are a little more costly Valkyries with the skill to deal magical damage, that deal damage of the witch when they are not blocking anyone, off the melee slot that help you either concentrate your fire in the one spot (place Princess at front, MF right behind her, and use all the ranged slots around them - you will have extra witch that helps your Princess, that will turn into Valkyrie if something slips past her), or as a side fighter (Valkyrie that can shoot ~2x600 magical damage before enemy gets close enough to fight her) or as a 'ranged in melee cheat' (when maps are trolls and dont give you ranged slots, enemies like to walk in circles or off paths, or like to stay in place before they start moving). Sabinne has by far the most damage of the Magic Fencers, and a pretty sweet AW Ability. She can have 800 ATK (557 ranged magical) every 62 frames - that is the attack of decent witch with almost doubled attack speed (62 instead of 116 - imagine the witch with the attack speed of the archer). In order to properly test Magic Fencers on the battlefield, you sadly need to have her AWd, as the ranged attack power increases from 50% to 60% after CC and to 70% after AW. Sabrines damage changes from 659 (60% - 395) at CC70, up to 796 (70% - 557 - that is 20% damage increase on melee and 41% damage increase on ranged) at AW90 (AW attack include 7% bonus form her AW ability).